


i want it all (and i got it)

by orphan_account



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Choi Chanhee is Whipped, Fighting, Friends to Lovers, Kim Younghoon is Whipped, Kissing, Lee Juyeon is Whipped, M/M, Making Up, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: they were bestfriends, until they are not.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Younghoon, Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Younghoon/Lee Juyeon, Choi Chanhee | New/Lee Juyeon, Kim Younghoon/Lee Juyeon (The Boyz)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	i want it all (and i got it)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starrynyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynyu/gifts).



> happy birthday to my baby !!! we talk a lot for two months or more and im always so thankful for you :( thank u for being my first ever deobi fren! Pls know i love you! I hope you have a happy and sweet day <33 take care baby !! ^-^

* * *

"If I find out you're getting in trouble again I will fire you right away! Do you hear me?" Younghoon rolled his eyes, the same warning all over again. If his dad hate him so much he would have fire him a long time ago, but he still here nevertheless, so he don't understand what the difference he could make by making him taking all the scolding now?

"Okay." He answered weakly, not even bother to look at his father as he keep himself busy on arranging the new stocks. 

Once his dad walk away, a sigh of relief passed out his mouth. 

Not long after that, the bell began to ring, a signal that new customer just came in, so he pushed the remaining few boxes into it respective place and bolt out of the store room.

"Welcome–" He greeted, only to be meet with a pair of eyes belong to the customer. 

"Cat got your tongue?" Instead of replying, he choose to run his gaze at the bruise on the younger's left cheek. His mouth feel dry as he continue to look at the cuts on the other lips. 

Younghoon can sense the anger oozing from the younger just by the look he is wearing, but he cannot bring himself to utter a single word of sorry for being the cause of them.

Chanhee always tell him he is hard-headed and hard to deal with because of the ego he wear and he can see why.

"What do you want?" He asked softly, waiting by the edge of the counter nervously for a response. There is a twinge of guilt blooming inside his chest along with the ticking clock.

"Something to treat this ugly purple mark someone gave me." Juyeon replied, he does not look angry anymore, but Younghoon can see the dissappointment clearly in his tone. He feel sorry to Juyeon, to himself.

He pointed at the health care section and turn his back on him, too weak to face the other at the very moment.

"Asshole." He heard Juyeon muttered under his breath and his heart broke.

Younghoon does not want to, but Chanhee's words ring in his ears, making it hard to concentrate on anything but another well-being inside the small shop.

_"I know you both love me. But why can't you see that you both love each other too?! Stop fighting over me and look deep inside your heart. You have the answer to your own question."_

His eyes trace the younger action cautiously.

Juyeon, Chanhee and him has been friend for a long time. He met Juyeon when he slowly was falling in love with Chanhee, his bestfriend. And he didn't know back then that he would stuck loving the two of them at once. It was something he have never even dare to think about. 

Thats probably why he lost his mind when Juyeon confessed his feeling towards Chanhee, he was jealous and angry that he is too much of a coward to do the same and the regret that came after the first two punch he delivered to Juyeon is there to remind him how ruthless he had been.

He continue to look over from where he stand, at Juyeon who look lost, trying to figure out the medicine to treat his wound. 

There's a pang of guilt hit him when Juyeon winced once in awhile while scanning the product, he wonder if there are more bruise that his eyes have not yet to see and bite his lips.

He don't want to lose Juyeon, and he has to make sure that he would not lose Chanhee too, so he take a few steps forward towards him.

"Do you need my help?" 

When Juyeon look up to him with a pissed off expression, the apology already at the tip of his tongue.

***

Chanhee groan for the ten times that day. Letting out his frustration towards Changmin do have it consequence. He ended up sleeping when it past four and woke up groggy as Eric called him for emergency at ten in the morning. 

The younger told him that he need help with something and he too good of a friend to decline when the younger even promised to treat him lunch with a desperate voice on the line.

So he bear the headache that came due to the lack of sleep and dress as simple as possible. An oversized purple hoodie and a used jeans from yesterday the only thing hugging his figure as he stood outside the arcade, waiting for the younger to finish his shift. 

He look around the mall lazily and glance at his watch briefly to check the time. It was 12pm when he look up with Eric walking towards him, a penguin plushie on his hand. 

He frowned when the younger shoved the thing to his chest, a silly smile on his face. 

"What?" 

"My gift for today, thank you for coming hyung." Chanhee snorted and took the plushie from the other's hold. 

"I still want free food." Eric whined with a series of "I know I know." leaving his lips. He found himself smiling as the shorter grab his free hand and start leading the both of them out of the noisy place.

"Let's go to the rooftop for awhile." He was about to asked why, but decided against it. 

It's not like the other have plan to kill him there and bury his body somewhere. 

***

He is alive, thankfully.

Eric seems to have no intention on comitting a murder as a revenge for the thing he did three years prior. He is not that kind of type.

But the headache that tag along with him to the rooftop have decided to make an appearance. 

The earth should swallow him whole at this point.

He have been avoiding the two man for one week straight ever since the accident and he did it flawlessly, ignoring the number of calls and message that flood his phone. Too gullible to notice that Eric have trick him to be in this situation instead.

The brat shoved him far away from the door and close it only to run away once they spot Younghoon and Juyeon waiting at the corner of the place. 

"We owe you an apology." He crossed his arms at that after a long beat of starring.

"Then where is it?" 

The two male, now in front of him drop to their knees in an instant that he failed to catch for any hesitation.

"Choi Chanhee, Im sorry for lashing out and fight with Juyeon without considering your feeling. Im sorry for being dense and selfish. Im sorry that I fail to notice my feeling that have grow for both of you. Im really sorry and I promised to fix this." 

The sincerity that has been delivered in Younghoon's apology make his heart ache. He didn't say anything to give away his thought as he look at Juyeon, who have the exact determined look.

"Im sorry for making you upset and fight with Younghoon hyung. Im sorry that I neglected our friendship like that. Im sorry for being dumb. Im really sorry and I really hope you will give me a chance–" Juyeon stop to look at Younghoon, "–give us both a chance, to fix this, to fix us." He continued and focus back to the pink hair guy. 

It was a long anxious silence for both male, but when Chanhee open his arms implying for a hug, a smile broke as they jump to their feet and scoop him into their arms. 

"My pair of idiots." Chanhee giggled as he feel the two tightened their hold on him. The next thing he knew Younghoon is kissing him, tenderly on the lips while Juyeon hug him from behind, nuzzling onto his neck with a murmur of "I miss you." 

So, when he kiss the other back his mind feel mushy. He could taste the desperation, the longing. 

It feels like he was floating when Younghoon stop kissing him to connect his lips with Juyeon. Honey drip out his eyes as the scene unveil over his shoulder. 

He feel the squeeze on his waist from Juyeon and waste no time to attach his lips on him after that. Knowing full well that he need it like he need air to breathe. 

When the minor tension dissipate, and they stop devouring each other. Chanhee has never feel full and empty at the same time. He wants their warmth, their time and their attention. He want to have it all. 

In that moment he knew its a big step, there are no promises that it would be easy but there are three of them to make it work. 

"So, boyfriends?" Juyeon was looking at him, hopeful and he laughed when Younghoon bite back a, "I would be really dissappointed if we are not consider boyfriend after eating each other out like that."

He could see the other blush prettily at the words and feel his own face redden too.

"Incase it wasn't obvious, you both always act like my boyfriends even before all this mess." He said, pretending to be upset at the remarked but with a huge smile on his face, he know it does not sound or look convincing. 

When Younghoon and Juyeon grin like an idiots at his commented, he knew that their love are in-sync and he would taunt even the devil itself for it to stay that way.

  



End file.
